Paperwork
by UndeadScribe
Summary: In which Naruto is running for his life. Sasuke is no help at all. And Sakura is going to kill him because of paperwork. K 'cause I don't think it merits a T.


A/N: A short story I wrote on a whim for practice, so read, try to enjoy, and please don't flame me.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All I own is any fanfics I write.

A spiky yellow head peered around a corner, eyes wide in a tanned face. His head snapped side to side, skimming over the crowds, searching frantically for something not in sight, shoulders slumped in relief, no sign of her yet...

"Baka!"

He jumped several feet in the air, a terrified expression instantly snapping into place.

"Where are you, you idiot?"

'_Oh crap, oh crap, what do I do? What do I do?' _He risked a glance around the corner of the building and immediately saw her. Rose colored hair blowing in the wind, emerald eyes sparking with anger... and headed straight for him. He flinched backwards, hands moving on instinct into a familiar sign, then paused. If he did that, all that would happen would be her getting one of the many sensory ninjas around to find him and tell her where he was... and he really didn't want his eight-months pregnant wife running over all of Konoha chasing him.

A familiar smell tugged at his nose, the smell of hot, fresh, delicious ramen... with miso and pork and- '_No!_' Naruto mentally slapped himself, jogging his mind away from ramen, '_This is no time to be distracted,_' He told himself sternly, '_You have to figure out how to calm Sakura- chan down._' He stood there a moment contemplating, then a shudder ran down the length of his entire six- foot frame, "I am so dead." He moaned, clutching at his hair in terror.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

"Ack!" Naruto spun around and put a finger to his mouth, desperately pantomiming that his friend 'shut _up_'.

The Uchiha glared at him, "What?" He spoke in a quieter voice, belying his death promising expression. Naruto motioned around the building, "Sakura- chan." he mouthed, pressing farther back against the wall.

Sasuke's eyes widened in understanding, "Oh." He said, giving the blond a scrutinizing look, "What did you do this time?"

The Hokage scowled, "What do you mean, what did _I _do? What makes you think it was me?"

"It's always you, dobe." The Uchiha replied, looking around the corner, "I don't think she knows where you are." He informed the blond.

"Really?" Naruto perked up, "What's she doing then?"

The Uchiha sighed, "I was just getting to that." He said and poked his head back out, "She's talking to Ka- Oh." He pulled back and looked at Naruto, a completely blank look on his face, "I would suggest running very fast."

The blond's face scrunched up in confusion, "Why?"

"Narutooo!" His wife's voice was so loud he felt the building he was leaning against shake, sending dirt raining down the back of his collar. He twitched, eyes widening, "Oh crap."

Sasuke smirked as his friend rocketed up to the rooftops; stepping away from the building, he walked out to where Karin was standing and joined her in watching Sakura's back as she stomped off in the direction her errant husband had taken.

"...That was evil." He said after a long moment of silence, still looking in the direction they had gone. He didn't have to look at the redhead to know she was grinning, he heard it in her voice.

"I know."

Naruto dropped into the street, a poof of dirt exploding upward at the impact, '_Should be safe for a few minutes..._' He decided, searching the street behind him for his rampaging wife, '_No sign of running civilians or buildings flying through the air, so I have a little time._' His eyes flickered from sign to sign, searching for a particular storefront.

"Ah!" A trademark grin lit up his face as he found what he was looking for, he bounded over to the store, stopping in front of the building surrounded with flowers that he couldn't even begin to name there was so many, "Ino!" He called in a loud stage whisper, "Are you in there?"

The blonde woman stuck her head out from the back room, "Naruto! Get in here before she shows up!" She waved him in, "Come on!"

He hopped over the countertop and joined her, "Okay! Do you have it?"

"Yep!" She grinned, "One sakura blossom bouquet coming right up!" She disappeared into the back then returned with a large bunch of pink flowers in a tall glass vase, "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Naruto dug money he had already counted out from his pocket, dropping it into her outstretched hand, "See ya 'round."

"Good luck!" Ino called, waving as he jumped back over the counter and set off down the road at a run.

He heard her before he saw her. She was fuming loudly to herself, only the occasional words actually audible, "Idiot... Naruto... Leave the paperwork... make me run all over Konoha..."

Naruto scowled, "I did not." He said indignantly and started to go tell her as such, then stopped, "Wait." He told himself, ignoring the strange looks people gave him as they walked by, "I don't want to make her even more mad." He looked down at the bouquet, "So, do I just give it to her?"

"Mommy, look! It's the 'kage!" The shrill call of a small child broke through the normal buzz of noise, instantly alerting everyone in the area that the Hokage was about.

Unluckily for him, Sakura was in that vicinity.

Naruto was desperately trying to hush the ecstatic child when a voice growled behind him, "Naruto..."

He froze, '_Aw man._' Slowly turning to face her, he gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck, "S-Sakura! What a surprise."

She crossed her arms over her stomach, "Yeah, right." She tapped one foot in a slow rhythm on the ground, "Do you recall what you were doing before you decided to disappear?"

He gulped, "Umm... Paperwork?"

"Bingo!" She said, a very fake smile in place, "The paperwork is your job, not mine, or whoever else gets roped into it." She frowned, jamming her fists against her hips, "Naruto, you can't skip a job just because you don't like it."

The Hokage drooped, his chin falling down against his chest, "But I wasn't." He said, "I was getting you these." He held out the bouquet, looking up at her with a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry I left my work but I wanted to do something special for you today." He blushed, "I also set up reservations somewhere to eat." He waited, blue eyes wide, for her to say something.

Sakura stared at her husband, _ Jeez... I can't scold him when he looks like that. _ She felt her face warm, _He just looks too cute. _She sighed, then reached out and took the flowers, "Thank you." She said, her voice soft, "They're beautiful." She felt herself melt at the huge, beaming smile he gave her, "I'll go back and do my work now," He said, turning in the direction of the tower, "And we can have dinner when I'm done."

A smile stretched across the young woman's face, "Okay." She said, twirling the vase between her hands; the smile stayed on her face as she watched him walk away, "Ah!" She blinked, then yelled after him, "Naruto!"

He immediately turned toward her, though she saw him flinch slightly, and hurried back over, "What is it?"

She set the vase carefully on the ground and walked up to him, "This." She said, placing her hands on either side of his face. She stood on tiptoes, pulling him closer to her, and kissed him.

Her mouth was warm against his as he returned the kiss, holding her as close as her swollen stomach would let him. He grinned against her mouth as he felt a small thump on his abdomen, "I don't think he liked being squashed." He said, a chuckle vibrating through his chest.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "He? What if it's a girl?"

He kissed her again, "I would love to have either one." He moved a step back and placed her hand in the crook of his arm, "I guess I should go get to work." He said, heaving a melodramatic sigh. She giggled, "In that case, I shall accompany you back."

He began walking toward the tower, moving slowly so that she could easily keep pace, "It will be boy."

"Girl." Sakura said, hugging his arm, "Just to disagree."

"Hey!"

Sakura laughed, "Come on, the sooner you finish up, the sooner we can go have our night out."

The two continued on their way, moving slowly toward the Hokage's tower.

In the distance, the sound of their arguing reached back to the citizens of Konoha, "Boy."

"Girl."

"Bo- OW!"

* * *

A/N: Well, thats finished. I know it's short...

Like I said, this was just something that popped into my head and I wrote it for practice... So constructive criticism would be welcome.

I put this up because I only have one other story up here and that seems kinda sad...

This is just a random story where everything ended up really well. Apologies for any oocness or errors.

Reviews are joy.

So R&R.


End file.
